


Escape the Heat

by girl_lost_HERE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Young Derek Hale, Young Love, basically young everyone, what do you put in tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_lost_HERE/pseuds/girl_lost_HERE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write a cute 50s AU with greaser Derek and boy-next-door Stiles. </p><p>Just a super short ficlet that kept me up at 2 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in the TW fandom. Unbeta'd, so I apologize for any grammatical and or spelling errors. 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T HURT ME.
> 
> Fun fact: Madras refers to a fabric pattern of uneven checks and stripes. 
> 
> I didn't know that before I wrote this XD 
> 
> Please don't post any of my work on any other sites (I'm looking at you, Goodreads).

The boy standing at the counter of Cathy's Soda Shop is tall and gangly, wearing a summery Madras shirt of reds, blues, and orange. It's 80 degrees out and disgustingly humid. The air-conditioned diner was crammed full of teenagers trying to escape the summer heat. 

Derek had been listening to Laura gossiping about different patrons since he and Cora sat down. Anything was better than hearing about mortifying details of old Mrs. Jenkins accidentally flashing the milkman last Tuesday. Derek was casually scanning the room for about five minutes until he found Madras over there. The kid was hanging around another teenager who was holding hands with a brunette sitting on one of the many floor-mounted stools; Madras' companion was wearing key lime green short sleeve shirt and his date was wearing pleated floral summer dress.

Derek's attention-starved brain couldn't help but noticed every single detail about Madras, like the fact that the teen had such a long neck hiding underneath that shirt collar. Every now and then, the kid rubbed his -fucking elegant- fingers against the speckled skin on the back of his neck. Laura's head finally moved to reveal broad shoulders and a tapered waist connected to the pertest ass he's seen in a long time. 

"AHEM."

Ah, shit. 

His focus was back on Laura, who looked like she was well on her way to grabbing him by the lapels of his leather jacket and punching him. 

"Are you listening to me, Derek? What the hell are you looking at?" 

Derek let his eyes glaze over in an immediate attempt to avoid a confrontation by his older sister. The last time Laura caught wind of interest in Derek's life, Kate Argent began keeping a 10 foot distance from any visible Hale, which was impressive considering the size of Beacon Hills and the sheer magnitude of the Hale clan. Her torso was almost completely swiveled in their booth looking for any signs of "girls swooning over your stupid grease monkey clothes". 

While Laura was distracted and talking smack about his taste in hairstyles, Derek took the time to glance over at his younger sister slurping the last dregs of her chocolate milkshake. They made eye contact and if the gleam in her eye was any indication, she knew exactly who he's been looking at. He waves down the nearest waitress and orders another milkshake ("extra cherries too, Derry bear"). Derek's hoping that Cora might keep quiet until they get back home. And possibly tell him who he's been staring for a solid five minutes. 

If Derek ends up getting detention with Harris after school and sharing it with Stiles Stilinski, that's Derek's business.


End file.
